Gekkō Kirameki
This article, Gekkō Kirameki is property of BraveHeart70 Gekkō Kirameki (月光きらめき Eng. Lit: "Moonlight Shimmer") ''Is a mysterious rogue Shinigami who graduated from the Shinō Academy and was the captain of the 5th Division before his exile. He was infected with the Hollowfication virus created by Sōsuke Aizen (藍染 惣右介, Aizen Sōsuke), as such, he became a Visored. However, after completely subjugating his Inner Hollow and striping it of its powers, Gekkō gained the ability to access its powers whenever he needs to without interacting with Hollow at all. Appearance Gekkō is a man of flawless and supreme beauty, the perfect blend of masculinity and femininity in a single form. His physical traits are considered aesthetically pleasing and beautiful. Every physical trait he possess is one that one would find alluring. He is always and under any circumstances physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, he is perfectly aware how to increase his appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance his natural appeal. Once he speaks, his voice is incredibly smooth, yet it is commanding and resonates authoritativeness. Like that of an angel, powerful yet peaceful, intimidating yet comforting. Coal black hair frames a elegant and angular face, while reddish brown eyes shine with knowledge and power. Resolve radiates from his form, as a lethal authority cloaks his person. Below a perfectly shaped nose are slim, yet full lips that smile with the lightness of feathers. Below his clothing there is a rippling mass of a lean, yet athletic sinew and muscle of an exceptionally trained warrior honed to a lethal edge. His attire consist of a tattered, black hooded cloak that flares out into ragged ends. His demeanor is that of complete stoicism, which complements his personality perfectly. Personality Gekkō himself is a confident, laid-back, carefree and levelheaded individual. He is constantly calm, collected, and highly perceptive. He has a friendly and caring personality, easily making friends with almost everyone he meets. Gekkou is truly a man that others aspire to be, eccentric, calm, and wise, there is no situation that can force him to stress or panic. Gekkou is cautious and patient in battle, being able to wait for an extensive amount of time before executing his plan of attack. He is well known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which has helped him overcome the steepest of challenges in his life. His devotion to the Soul Society and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by his fellow Shinigami. Due to the state of mind he developed, Gekkō is usually calm and wise. Even in the most dangerous of situations he will crack jokes during difficult times and act sarcastic in the face of danger. He can earn the trust of almost everyone he meets and become very close friends with them. He will act mysteriously at times, to test others, giving them hints to certain situations. History Gekkō was born in the upper regions of the Rukongai to Tsuki Kirameki, a member of the Royal Guard. As he got older, his mother sensed an unnatural level of spiritual pressure coming from the young boy; because of this, she immediately arranged for the boy to be transported to the Seireitei for Shinigami training, and even taught him combat tactics and fighting skills herself. One year after being enrolled into the Academy, Gekkō graduated at the top of his class and soon began working as a seated officer in the Gotei 13. Not long after he became a seated officer, Gekkō began to rise through the ranks of the 5th Squad until he finally gained the ability to challenge the current captain of the Division. Before long,Gekkō defeated his former captain with 210 witnesses from the division, now becoming the new captain of the 5th Division. Not long after his rise to captaincy, the Soul Society had declared war on the Quincy for their excessive killing of Hollows. The discordance of balance that the Quincy was causing were beginning to force the Shinigami's hand and wipe them out. Gekkō was more reluctant than others, knowing that most of the Quincy were forced into the war. After the war was over, Gekkou resigned his position as Captain and exiled himself from the Seireitei with Misora Kurosaki by his side. However, before he could carry out his plans, Gekkou fell victim to the unknown Hollow virus created by Sōsuke Aizen after defeating a Hollow that was spotted near the lower districts of the Rukongai.After being infected, Gekkou was brought to the Human World by Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi, and Yoruichi Shihōin. After he and the other Visoreds created a way to subjugate their Inner Hollows, Gekkou decided to completely strip his Inner Hollow of its power and seal it away using a sealing Kidō. After this was done, he gained all of its abilities and powers. He then left Kisuke and ventured out with Misora into a secluded place where the Soul Society could not easily find them. Synopsis: Eternal Youth! The Battle of two Prodigies! Powers and Abilities Gekko is an above captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. He has been shown to be competent enough to take on powerful beings such as the Quincy during the Quincy Blood War, and to go on missions that most Shinigami would deem crazy. Also, by taking the powers of his Inner Hollow, he gained Arrancar-like powers and reiatsu. Natural Abilities '''Enhanced Physical Properties: '''Gekkō has trained his body to what most consider "perfection". Because of this his strength and endurance is near-superhuman, he is capable of many incredible feats of strength and resilience. He is capable of defeating several full-blown Shinigami with nothing other than his strength (albeit they are lower-level Shinigami). He also possesses a rather formidable endurance in comparison to most Soul Reapers.In regards of his speed and reflexes, Gekkō is an incredibly agile fighter, even without Shunpo. He has tremendous reflexes in battle, able to quickly dodge a strike with no wasted effort and he can instantly counterattack right after. He is able to strike quickly without warning and in rapid succession. His natural speed also allows him to follow the movements of faster opponents to better analyze their movements so that he can decipher their battle strengths and weaknesses and overall test to see whether they are worthy opponents. He has been stated to have almost nightmarish speed and reflexes. He has the ability to react incredibly faster than normal Shinigami.Gekkō's agility, balance, flexibility, dexterity, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of a full-fledged Shinigami. In terms of agility Gekkō can move from one motion to another effortlessly. He can effectively dodge attacks, and perform other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. In terms of balance and bodily coordination Gekkō can perfectly balance himself on any object, no matter how narrow or unstable it may be. He can also effortlessly bend and twist his body, when using his flexibility. His dexterity is on an entirely different level, having complete supremacy over his body, not only this but his nimbleness is drastically improved, having the inability to be clumsy or fumble in battle. Gekkō can use his natural nimbleness and lightness to his advantage in battle. '''Incredible Accuracy:' Gekkō has incredible accuracy, being able to achieve complete and utter accuracy on distant targets, and never miss the mark that he aims for. Gekkō only needs only to aim for an instant before he can precisely hit a target with a weapon or a blow. He can even judge extremely long and great distances amazingly accurately, so he can gauge the strength needed to launch a Kidō or hit a target accurately with his Hakuda or Zanjutsu. Genius Intellect: Gekkō' has an incredible mind, being able to accurately imagine how situations will develop and innately analyze minute details. He even has the ability to perform complex mental operations beyond those of a normal human mind. His mind enables them to learn at much faster rates than an average or even intelligent Human or Shinigami. His mental abilities allow him to; acquire knowledge at a much faster rate and determine quick solutions to immediate problems/threats. When his intellect is combined with Hakuda or Kidō he can become an incredibly opowerful and formidable weapon. Shinigami Powers and Abilities Immense Spiritual Energy: Being a former captain of the Gotei 13, Gekkō has tremendous amounts of Spiritual Power and Energy. He has been noted to have tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond most other Shinigami and Hollows. He is capable of exerting a vast Spiritual Pressure, which not only produces explosive effects, but, in league with his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable known beings. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy level is constantly very high even at his base, however due to him having complete control over his emotions, Gekko has complete and utter control over his Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and Reiatsu(霊圧, Spiritual Pressure), being able to exert and hide his presence whenever he wants. Gekkō can also manipulate his own Reiatsu and shape it into various constructs and other materials to fit his need. When exerted, Gekkō's power can be felt for miles on end and can cause even the most skilled of Shinigami and Hollows to lose their breath; it also takes the form of a golden skull, similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's. His Spiritual Power has been noted to be light, albeit still retains its "crushing" effect, its coloration is golden. *'Reishi Absorption and Manipulation:' Gekkō has the unique ability to conjure incredible amounts of Reishi from various constructs and materials. He can manipulate it to the point of being able to form and conjure low-level Kido spells and even infuse them into his attacks, which prevents him from using his own power. He is capable of harnessing the very energies around himself to enhance his reserves of Spiritual Energy and Power. *'Reiatsu Manipulation:' Gekkō's manipulation over his own Reiatsu is legendary, due to him having full control over his own Spiritual energy. He has obtained full control and dominance over his own Reiatsu reserves. He can form multiple constructs using his own Reiatsu. He can harness enormous amounts of his own Spiritual energy for battle uses. *''' Understanding of Energy Flow:' 'Kidō Master:' Gekkō has incredible knowledge in the art of Kidō,being able to non-verbally cast spells while still retaining their full power. Gekkō has the ability to instantly utilize high-level Kidō spells and fire even low level spells with devastating attacks. His skills in this area are just as great as all of his others. He is extremely skilled with Kidō, perhaps due to his time in the Gotei 13. He is skilled enough to use level 90 and higher spells in both the Bakudō and Hadō. *'Shunkō''' (瞬閧, Flash Cry): An advanced secret battle technique that combines the grappling technique of Hakuda and the incantation technique of Kidō. It is an ultra-powerful technique in which one drives Kidō into one's arms and legs. The Kidō itself can also be controlled and fired at opponents from the body. In contrast to the uncontrolled electrical appearance of others Shunkō, Gekko's variation appears to be that of a calm light that engulfs his body. Gekko has achived near-perfection of the technique, being able to fire high-level Kidō from any part of his body, includiing the mouth. *'Bakudō' (縛道, lit. "Way of Binding"): Supplementary spells that can immobilize an enemy or have an effect besides a direct strike. Due to his more destructive way of fighting, Gekkō's skill in this art is slightly above average. However, he still shows that he is skilled enough to utilize these types of spells using expert perception and timing on even Captain-level opponents. **'Barriers': Focused spiritual energy formed into a solid form of energy. This energy can take on many shapes or colors as determined by the user. Barriers are protective in nature and can be as simple as barrier only protecting one direction or encompass all sides of an area. Barriers also use for containment while some barriers can be used offensively. Barriers are also capable of masking spiritual pressure and can make one spiritually and physically invisible. A strength of a barrier is dependent upon the power of the user. That stated, Gekkō's power in the art is ranked up within the category of a noble; as he is able to deflect and defend against all but the strongest of attacks. **'Seals': Are somewhat similar to barriers, but are far more powerful and require far more preparation to create. Seals are only possible to use by those of sufficient spiritual power being that are meant to hold the most powerful and/or dangerous artifacts or beings. Gekkō's skill in said techniques, allow him to rival some of the most legendary Seal practioners such as Kisuke Urahara. *'Hadō' (破道, lit. "Way of Destruction"): Offensive spells that inflict direct damage to the enemy. It is said that Gekkō's effectiveness of utilizing higher-ranked spells are beyond that of even a skilled combatant like Byakuya Kuchiki. Zanjutsu Master: (斬術, Swordsmanship) Gekkō has virtually unnatural prowess and skill in the art of Zanjutsu, being not only masterful of the core art itself, but also mastering techniques that stem from it. In terms of his fighting style, he is known for his nearly unrivaled mastery within the art of swordsmanship.In terms of his sword fighting style, Gekkō relies mostly on his unreleased Zanpakutō and is said by many to be a master in swordsmanship. His ingenuity in it is much greater than most Shinigami and Hollows as he is able to use his skill in more versatile and effective maneuvers. He fights in a neutral state of "berserk" and "intellectual", surprising his opponents with his silent fury. Gekkō is able to use the air itself to slice enemies, focusing a current of wind, or in some cases sound, to the point where it takes on a sharp edge, which Gekkō launches at his opponent(s), Gekkō normally uses this technique to reduce or fully null the a Kidō spell or the Special Ability of a Zanpakutō. Hohō Master: (歩法, Agility) Gekkō is one of the most proficient in the art of flash steps ever born, comparable to - if not surpassing - the "Goddess of Flash" Yoruichi Shihōin, the most adept user of her generation. His sheer versatility in the art is nothing short of astonishing. He is by far one of the fastest beings within Soul Society.He is capable of maintaining high speed movements for extended periods of time while only using the least amount of steps to achieve those movements. His skill in Shunpō is so great that it seems as though he possesses a form of teleportation as he moves in the blink of an eye, simply "appearing" solidly instead of shimmering for a second like other Shunpō users. Gekkō's natural speed is nothing short of nightmarish, being able to appear behind his opponents and close the distance between them in near milliseconds. He is able to easily outmaneuver even Captain-level opponents. He is perceived to be so fast that one cannot discern even being attacked by him until after it has taken place. His overall skill in the art greatly surpasses that of Yoruichi Shihōin, as most have given him the moniker "God Flash". Innate Abilities Hakuda '(白打, ''"Hand-to-Hand Combat"; lit. white hits): A close-combat style of fighting in which one is unarmed and uses only one's body, and is one of the four basic fighting styles of the Shinigami.High-speed '''Taijutsu (体術, Body Skill) attacks are used to overwhelm the opponent. Physical strength and skill is determined by this class. Gekko? combines several martial arts into his nromal fighting prowess. Gekko also uses two types of philosphies to further enahnced not only his Hakuda prowess, but also his bodies? familiarity with Martial Arts itself. *'Jeet Kune Do' (截拳道): This phlilosophy engages in utilizing minimal movement with maximum effect and extreme speed, and also breaking his vast array of fighting techniques and skills into ranges which include Kicking, Punching, Trapping and Grappling, with techniques flowing smoothly between them. Gekko heavily ''implies this martial art philosphy into his arsenal and overall bodily movement in Martial Arts. *[[wikipedia:Hard and Soft (Martial Arts)|'Hard and Soft Techniques': ]]In martial arts, the terms '''hard' and soft technique denote how forcefully a defender martial artist counters the force of an attack in armed and unarmed combat. In the East Asian martial arts, the corresponding hard technique and soft technique terms are 硬 (pinyin yìng, Japanese gō) and 柔 (pinyin róu, Japanese jū), hence Jujutsu (“art of softness”, “way of yielding”) and Judo (“gentle way”). Gekko has mastered these techniques to the point where he can voluntarily switch between techniques to confuse and overwhelm his opponent. Hakuda Master: Gekkō possess superhuman levels of Hakuda prowess and skill, and still excels in various Martial Arts to this day. Gekkō has spent most of his life mastering and improving his Hakuda prowess. Due to this he has obtained incredible reflexes, speed, and strength; he is a near invincible weapon when unarmed, able to inflict amazing damage with lightning speed punches, palm-strikes and kicks, elbow strikes and other techniques such as Chi-blocking/manipulation, he can use his entire body as a weapon to infict damage. Some have stated that he is near the "Grandmaster" status, although this maybe a hyperbole. His mastery of the art form is so great that he uses it almost exclusively as his form of combat of choice forgoing the use of a Zanpakutō in simple fights, and only using it when the situation calls for its use. He has been shown to take down an entire Onmitsukidō squad, as well as most enemies in one-on-one fights with only Hakuda. Gekkō is an extremely skilled in martial arts and is an accomplished acrobat, easily able to do back-flips and mid-air cartwheels with little effort terms of physical strain. Gekkō's natural abilities are so impressive that it has been stated by numerous people that even if he were to lose his Shinigami powers, he would still be able to easily able to take on other Spiritual beings such as Shinigami and Hollows. Over the centuries he has lived, Gekko has learned, trained, and mastered multiple styles of Martial Arts. *'Master Martial Artist: '''Gekkō infuses his general hand-to-hand combat prowess with martial artist. He normally uses a medley of different Martial Arts. At the forefront of these styles, he utilizes' Karate', a martial art of Japanese origin that deals with attacks through evasive body movements and/or blocking, and counter attacks using kicks, punches and strikes. Joint locks, restraints and take-downs are also used, but to a lesser extent. He also utilizes the martial arts of '''JuJitsu', an exclusively a soft-type martial art that specializes in joint holds, throws, and locks. In addition, it is a method of close combat in which one is trained to defeat an armed opponent in which one uses no weapon and finally Taekwondo, the art of using ones lower body strength to deal great damage to ones opponent. Gekkō is a master of over several martial arts, but prefers to use these three disciplines in unison with his general fighting prowess. *'Hyper-Speed Combat: '''Even without the use of Hohō, Gekkō's body movements appear as mere blurs, if anything else. With his arsenal of powerful techniques and styles, along with his vast arsenal of equally lethal punches and kicks his fighting technique is incredibly destructive. Using his speed and reflexes he can quickly take out his opponents. In addition to having the aforementioned powerful kicks and punches, Gekkō has also shown proficiency in counterattacks, takedowns, and body locks, of which he canshift to and from at astonishing speeds. Gekkō's speed at the utilization of these techniques is nearly god-like. '''Hakuda Techniques: '''Gekkō has mastered numerous Hakuda techniques and styles, and have even gone to create his own. Despite this, Gekkō almost exclusively uses the following techniques: *'Shinmitsuna Yashi (親密なヤシ Eng.Lit: "Intimate Palm"): A technique that Gekkō created himself, it involves both Spiritual mastery and Hakuda. To utilize this technique, Gekkō firmly places his palm on an area of his opponents body, then he funnels Reishi particles that he gained from the surrounding area into their body, thus creating and unleashing an incredibly powerful concussive force unto his opponents. *'''Ikkotsu: (一骨, "Single Bone") A powerful punch that is able to inflict a great amount of damage. This as a powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu:' (双骨, "Double Bone") Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two fisted punch. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. *'Tesshō:' (鉄掌, "Iron Palm") An open palm strike that can effortlessly shatter a Hollow's head to pieces with single strike. However, Gekkō's version is much ''stronger than the normal technique, being able to not only exert tremendous physical force and strength while using only his physicality, but also being able to infuse his own Reiatsu into the attack, giving it a considerable increase in power. *'Tsukiyubi:' (撞指, ''"Thrust Fingers") A technique where simply extending the index and middle fingers of one hand in unison, while they are in contact with an opponent, possesses enough physical force to effortlessly send someone of even Chad's stature, flying several meters away. *'Kazaguruma:' (風車, "Windmill") A technique where one throws their body up into the air, making a shearing movement with the legs to get one leg in front of the other without holding on to the ground. The move can either be done backwards or sideways. When the move is done with one leg high over the head to deliver a devastating kick to an opponent sending them flying away with tremendous force. *'Raiōken:' (雷王拳, "Thunder King Fist") A technique involving a series of ultra-high-speed punches delivered using both arms. When performing this technique while wearing Anti-Hierro Armor, Yoruichi was able to severely crack Aizen's first form, as well as destroy the surrounding portion of Karakura Town in the process. *'Oni Headpoke '(鬼デコピン, "Oni Dekopin"): A technique where a simple finger flick has enough physical force to send an opponent flying a considerable distance away, even with enough power to crash through multiple physical constructs. Zanpakutō Shinseina pawā '(神聖なパワー ''Eng. Lit: "Sacred Power"): Gekko's Zanpakutō, it is the only Zanpakuto to date that is "Divine" in the history of Soul Society. In its sealed state it resembles a rather ordinary Katana with no special markings that seperate it from the rest, other than the small dragon emblem that lies within the center of its Tsubasa. It has a white hilt-wrapping and a black sheathe. *'''Shikai: Shinseina pawā is released by the command "Shine" '''upon uttering the release phrase, Shinseina pawā begins to glow a golden light that then begins to "re-shape" into the form of a Katana with black hilt-wrappings and a golden tsubasa and blade that is curved near the tip. '''Shikai Special Abilities: Akin to its name, Shinseina pawā has the power to manipulate, control, and create Divine and Holy elements. It creates the "benevolent" forms of elements, which ignore most of the limitations and weaknesses of the normal elements.When its Shikai's special ability is used; Shinseina pawā is not only an incredible tool of offensive power, it is also an equally powerful weapon in terms of defensive ability, being able to create "constructs" composed entirely of aetheral power and energy and even infuse them into his proximity. Its Divine powers also enable Gekko to use offensive waves of energy with specific Reishi compositon and signatures. Gekko is also able to channel divinity into his Zanpakuto, endowing it with a bright red aura and causing runic symbols to appear along its length. Shinseina pawā also has great durability and sword strength, as a single strike from it can disperse an entire rainstorm. *'Aether Manipulation'(Eng: "pure, fresh air" or "clear sky): Aether is the powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. Shinseina pawā has the unique ability to conjur, create, and manipulate the incredible force of creation. Aether encompasses more than the essence of living things, as it also exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Using this, Gekkō can create etheral constructs of Aether and use them either offensively or defensively. THe power of the Aether is what makes Gekkō's Zanpakutō the rarest Zanpaluto to date. Gekkō has stated that this is not only a technique exclusive to Shinseina pawā, but is also exclusive only to his bloodline. *'Hikari Tengoku'(光天国 Eng. Lit: "Heaven's Light"): A technique that is similar to Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer).''However, instead of Shinseina pawā absorbing Gekkos Spiritual power, Gekko absorbs the "divine power" of Shinseina pawā and fires it in a condensed blast of Divine Reiatsu. Gekko states that this is "the power of Heaven". Despite its serene appearance, it has great force, capable of causing large-scale damage and destruction. Gekko can utilize this techniques in far more was than one, such as "absorbing" the technique within the palm of his hand and slaming it into an opponnent, causing great damage and even fatal injuruies on his opponents. Hikari Tengoku is shown to be noticeably larger and more powerful in its Shikai form, rather than in its sealed form. *' Hōrinesu ( ホーリネス "Holiness"): Upon being stabbed with Shinseina pawā, the victims reiatsu begins to be absorbed into Gekkō's hand, once this is complete, Gekkō thrust his hand into the same spot of which his Zanpakutō stabbed them, thus releasing all of his opponents reiatsu back into them. However, despite this technique sounding virtually harmless and useless there is a catch; as the opponents reiatsu is being funneled back into them, it is being sent in the opposite direction of the normal reishi flow of his opponent, not only this but Gekkō also gains highly destructive reishi from Shinseina pawā, thus severely affecting and damaging their reiatsu and reiryoku output. This technique even renders the opponent nearly incapable of using any Kidō or other Spiritual abilities and even disrupts their Spiritual senses and Zanpakutō connection, thus leaving confused and open to attack. * Itachi Ribcage-1-.jpg|Kami No Te's passive incomplete form a7b05bbd2e561d70aa7eed6108c11d3a.png|Kami No Te's passive incomplete form level 2 1000px-Itachi saves Naruto and B-1-.png|Kami No Te incomplete form Itachi's_4-armed_complete_susanoo.png|Kami No Te complete form 6a00cd10.jpg|Kami No Te Final Form 'Kami No Te '( 神の手, Eng. Lit: "Hand of God"): ''The most poweful technique in Shinseina pawā's arsenal. Kami No Te is an incredibly powerful technique, both in defensive and offensive terms. There is no specfic means of activating this technique. It now takes the appearance of a gigantic, humanoid being that surrounds Gekkō, now acting as Gekkō's "guardian deity".It also has a slight similarity to his brother's Bankai in terms of appearance. It holds incredible resilienance and impressive defensive capabilities, that surpasses practical Kidō barriers or seals. It also has potent destructive power, capable of lelevling an entire skyscraper with one well-placed swipe. In appearance, the Kami's anatomy alters based on what level it is on. These three levels are: "Incomplete" "Complete" and "Final". [[Bankai|'Bankai]]:Hakai no tenshi '(破壊の天使,''Angel of Nodachi-1--1-.jpg|Hakai no Tenshi Zanpakuto 300px-Kami no shugo-1-.jpg|Hakai No Tenshi bodily appearance Destruction): To activate his Bankai, Gekko points his blade upwards towards the skies above while muttering, "Bankai", upon the command phrase, Gekko begins to glow and emit a powerful amount of dark-blue Reiatsu as his form is engulfed in the energy. Upon activating his body Gekkos body seemingly dissapears behind the vortex of black and white Reiryoko whips and Reiatsu, that finally evaporate from Gekkos form revealing his new form. Gekkōs black hair becomes more long and flowing, light bluish-gray bandages form around his body, firmly wrapped around his torso, right arm, and the lower regions of his face, ending just beneath his eyes. Black flame-like markings spread across his chest and wrap around his left arm. His Zanpakutō becomes a silver Nodachi with a circular tsubasa and black and white handle. Unlike most Bankai, Gekkos Bankai dosen't use up Spiritual Energy, due to Gekkos complete control over it, being able to compress it into said form. Gekko has stated that while his Shikai represents creation, his Bankai represents destruction. 'Bankai Special Abilities: '''While Shinseina pawā is used and is the "embodiement" of creation, unison, and guidance, Hakai No Tenshi is the very representation of destruction and seperation. This meaning that every attack that Haki uses whether it originates from Gekko's Shikai or otherwise, it will turn it into an attack of pure destructive power. Basically, the main ability of Hakai No Tenshi, is to spread destruction upon all those who oppose it, namely Gekko's opponents.Gekko states that while in Bankai, instead of being a "Guardian" he is a "Destroyer" or "Assailant". *'Enhanced Physical Prowess: 'While in Bankai, all of Gekko's former physical abilites increase drastically. His arm strength, leg strength, resistance, and speed had become significantly increased, to the point of making other captain-level opponent's Bankai look like nothing in terms of physical power. With a simple flick of his sword he can destroy an entire mountain. With just a swing of his Bankai, he level the ground behind him; with just a flick of Hakai No Tenshi, he can produce extraordinary concussive force behind each of his swings. Furthermore, his physical speed and reflexes and overall level of movement transcends that of a normal Shinigami's, furthering his reputation as "God Flash". *'Enhanced Shikai Abilites: 'While in his Bankai form, Gekko's Shikai abilites are greatly enhanced, to the point to where even the most serene abilities can have devastating effects. *'Divine Presence: 'While in Bankai, Gekko emit a transcendent presence or aura that can cause supernatural effects upon his opponents. An example of this would be than when activated around average-level Shinigami, his very aura causes them to tremble in fear. Within this form, Gekkou is literally the representation of his Zanpakutou's destructive properties and side. His very presence can break down Reishi particles into nothingness if he so chooses. *'Enhanced Spiritual Power: 'While in Bankai, Gekko's overall Spiritual Energy increases to devestating levels. His power is so great that it can be felt for miles on end, and even bring Captain-level opponents to their knees and suffocate them, simply by standing in the vicinity of his released Bankai. Hollow Powers Gekkō was once a Visored. However, after besting his Inner Hollow in combat, he separated and sealed it away from its powers. He can now access its power directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the demon at all. '''Hollow Mask: '''While his Hollow Form is used in unison with his Bankai, his Hollow Mask is usually used in combination with his Shikai state. A form Gekku utilizes when fighting worthy opponents. Upon entering this form, the sclera of Gekkou's eyes turn black and his irises turn a bright yellow color, similar to when a Visored puts on their Hollow mask. His Hollow Mask gives him access to Arrancar abilites such as Cero and Hierro. His Hollow maski is white, with two thick vertical black stripes, each one on either side of the mask. These stripes run down the whole of the mask, yet are interrupted by the eye-holes and the jaw. *'Power Augmentation: While in this form, Gekkou's Hollow powers and his Shinigami powers partially meld together and augment each other, giving him an increase in his overall strength, speed, and reflexes. *'Cero: '''While in this form, Gekkou has shown the capability to gather energy that is displayed in a horizontal arc at his fist. He then releases a crimson Cero with an extremely wide arc and devastating force. Its power is great enough to cause grievous injury to an Captain level opponent. *'Hierro: While in this form, Gekkou's skin becomes extremely hard and is unable to be pierced by normal means of attack. However, his Hierro is dependent of his spiritual energy, so the lower his reserves of energy are, the weaker his Hierro. Gekkō accessing his Hollow Powers.jpg|Gekkō accessing his Hollow powers to... Gekkō's full Hollow Form.jpg|achieve his true Hollow form Hollowfied Energy.png|Gekkou's spiritual energy when Hollowfied 'Full Hollow Form: '''By accessing his Hollow powers, Gekkō can transform into a hollow's true form and yet still retain consciousness. This form changes Gekkō's form entirely. His black hair becomes more longer and flowing,his robe remains nearly the same. Being a long-sleeved, ankle-length black coat (or shihakushō) with white lining that is closed at his chest, then left to flare out into ragged ends. He wears a stark white Hollow mask with two thick vertical black stripes, each on one half of the mask, that are interrupted by the widened eye-holes and the jaw. *'Enhanced Power Augmentation: While in this form Gekkou's Hollow and Shinigami powers completely meld, further augmenting his overall strength, speed, and reflexes. While in this form, Gekkou's Hollow powers combine with his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in his strength, speed and durability. Its extent though is felt through all of his skills and power, heightening them to their limit and beyond as he is able to tap into his darkest instincts, enhancing his state of mind. His Hollowfied enhanced state of mind trengthens his senses, increases his intelligence in combat, and empowers his body. *'Immense Spiritual Power: '''While in his Hollow form, the spiritual power Gekkou possesses increases drastically. He can exert an immense amount of spiritual pressure, which, in addition to his already admirable combat skills and finesse, makes him one of the most formidable being to encounter. His spiritual pressure can be felt from a great distance, and it has the tendency to make people perspire in great fear. Its coloration is light green, and once relased causes an immense pillar of flame to erupt from his person, burning all lesser beings that are within its maw. *'Hollow Combat: Being in this form allows Gekkou to tap into his more primal side. With his hollow powers released, Gekkou becomes a warrior of supreme skill, as his natural instincts are greatly heightened,his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The Hollow form also makes Gekkou more ruthless. Throughout the duration of the Hollowfication, Gekkou displays less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. Gekkou's instincts reach an unfathomable level, and his rate of adaption increases drastically. After only seeing a certain ttack once, Gekkou can automatically develop a counterattack to compltely negate the attack. *'''Augmented Strength: The strength granted by having access to his Hollow powers makes Gekkou's already formidable strength exceedingly powerful. With a single swipe of his Zanpakutou or thrust of his fist, he can cause such concussive force that the resulting pressure causes considerable damage to the surrounding area, causing massive craters to appear in the ground. When using this strength, he can level a mountain with little effort. *'Augmented Durability:' Gekkou's durability in this from boarderlines inhuman. It is increased to levels that make him unnatural in a fight. He can ignore grevious wounds that would kill a nomal Shinigami as if nothing happened to his body. He fights as though injuries have no meaning to him, and his body is durable enough to endure attacks from point-blank range attacks and suffer no damage. *'Augmented Speed & Agility: ' Gekkou's already impressive speed and agility is further augumented by his Hollowfication.. He becomes exceedingly fast in his movements, and his reflexes are greatly augmented, allowing him to react to attacks based solely on bodily instincts. This meaning that when faced with danger, his body automtically "moves on its own" before he is even aware of the attack. His new level of speed is thanks to by Sonído, the Hollow equivalent to a Shinigami's Shunpo. In this state he is able to outmaneuver most Captain-level opponents, and overwhelm them with his increased speed and precision of his swordsmanship and hakuda. *''' Gekkou's Cero.jpg|Gekkou's Cero engulfing an opponent Gekkou's Gran Rey Cero.jpg|Gekkou's Gran Rey Cero Gekkou's Cero Oscuras.jpg|Gekkou's Cero Oscuras Cero: Even among the Visoreds and Toreru, Gekkou's Cero shines through due to its incredible and tremendous strength. However, due to Gekkou's immense control over his own flow of energy, he can manipulate the shape and form of his Cero. While Gekkou's Cero mastery is great, it is not great enough to compare to those of Coyote Starrk's caliber. His cero is so powerful that it can cause his opponents to be hurled a great distance like a rag doll, and still cause tremendous damage to the surrounding area. Its coloration is dark blue. **'Gran Rey Cero: '''Usually a Cero that only Espada where capable of using by mixing their own blood with the Cero. Gekkou has the capability of utilizing this technique with all the power of an Espada. The result of this Cero has a much greater attack power and speed as well as a change of color unique to Gekkou. It is also many times more powerful than his average Cero, capable of disturbing the fabric of space, Gekkou also seems to be able to manipulate the size and form of the technique to a certain extent. Upon release it compresses and decompresses due to its sheer speed and raw power. Its coloration is crimson. **'Cero Oscuras: '''By far, one of the darkest technique in Gekkou's arsenal. The Cero Oscuras is a hyper condesned beam of raw, destructive power. It is capable of covering any exposed light into pitch darkness, and shatter an opponent's will when confronted by it. It is nothing more than a wave of utter darkness and despair as it propels forward promising only total annihilation. It is a dangerously powerful technique, so much so that when it detonates it illuminates in a blazing explosion that could destroy all of Las Noches in single strike. Its coloration is black with a dark blue outline. * Jigoku No Yami.jpg|Jigoku No Yami Jigoku No Yami Sphere of Despair.jpg|Jigoku No Yami's despair sphere Enhanced Jigoku No Yami: 'An attack of immense dark properties that surpasses even that of the Cero Oscuras. The Jigoku No Yami is an attack that comes from the darkest reserves of spiritual energy. It engulfs Gekkou's opponents in a evil sphere of the most volatile and dangerous powers in his arsenal, the Jigoku inflicts a feeling of utter despair upon its opponents, as if the very darkness that haunts the soul is rushing towards them. A horrific chaotic maelstrom of corrupted spiritual energy that is good for nothing except complete destruction. This attack is equally one on the body as well as the mind, as it causes severe damage and even fatal wounds to opponents who are hit by it. Its coloration is black with a strong crimson glow, virtually identical to Ichigo Kurosaki's Getsuga Tenshō. Trivia Shinseina pawā's Special Ability: ''Hōrinesu ''is slightly based off of Final Fantasy character Cecil Harvey's Soul Eater.'' While his appearance is based of off Tensa Zangetsu, the author has made him to be the "perfect" protagonist of his particular liking, and will be used for most, if not all of his future fanfics and RPs. Gekkō Kirameki's theme song is Own Little Worldby Celldweller . '' His introduction theme is I Will Not Bowby ''Breaking Benjamin. Ironically he hates most Japanese foods, but loves American foods. Gekkō's taming and sealing of his Inner Hollow is based of off Naruto's taming of Kurama. Category:BraveHeart70 Category:Male Category:Ex-Shinigami